The Orphans
by zara633
Summary: I thought Garrett and Violet were interesting characters, so I just thought up a story about them. Read at your own will.
1. Chapter 1

"Deputy Stillinski, what do you have?"

"Sheriff," John tilts his head in recognition " there was another noise complaint from one of the neighbors of the Michaels, so I sent Parrish down to check it out, about ten minutes later he radioed saying he needed back up. It turns out that when Parrish arrived at the house the door was open and James Michaels was no where to be found, neither was his 8 year old, only his 5 year old boy, Ashton, who was crying and saying something about the woods.

"Well is he ok?"

"Yea we brought him in to see if we could question him on the whereabouts of his father and brother, he's in the interrogation room".

Stillinski lead the Sheriff to the interrogation to see the little 5 year old crying, bruised and shivering even with the Deputy's coat wrapped around him, " Ashton, my name is Deputy Stillinski and I'm here to help you find your brother and father now can you tell me when was the last time you saw them?".

" I already told the other policeman, daddy took Garrett to the woods."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because he broke a cup, but it wasn't his fault I was the one that broke the cup but Garrett said not to tell daddy because he would take care of it."

"Do you remember when your daddy took Garrett to the woods?"

"When Full House was on, that's Daddy's favorite".

"That airs at 8pm , so about half an hour ago" Parrish proclaimed.

"How the hell do you know that, your supposed to be working " Stillinski said with a confused expression on his face.

Parrish was about to answer when Stillinski said, "Nevermind go put out an APB for a blue 2003 Toyota Corolla and get a couple of cops and search for the kid and his father in the woods.

Deputy Haigh comes rushing into the police department, "We just got a call that there was disturbance in the woods by the old creek"

"Ok, search there first then call if you need more back up" Stilinski barked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't even try to make a sound there's no one that can hear you" he barked. He finished tying me to the tree and went inside the old house, minutes later he returned with another man. The man and his father were talking as they neared him and Garrett got a better look at the man, he was only a little bit shorter than his father, much older too, he seemed normal except he was carrying a cane. Garrett quickly let go of this train of thought as the man began to speak, " So this is your son, James?"

"Yes." He replied solemnly, his head bent refusing to look at Garrett. The man with the cane stepped forward towards Garrett as he bent down onto his knee, " What's your name?" Garrett meant his stare with a look of bewilderment and fear, "Garrett" he replied. "Hmmm a good name. In Norse, Garrett means Defender but in old English it means 'rules by the spear'. An interesting choice, James".

"His mother chose it" said James.

" A very interesting choice" the caned man repeated. "Ironic, even".

"Ironic?"

The caned man rose up to his feet and faced James, "Tie him up" he ordered, and two men suddenly came out of the shadows and grab James before he has a chance to run.

"Wh-What are you doing? What's happening?" he screamed, in a frenzy to escape.

"Well Garrett, what do you think your father has done?"

" I-I don't know"

"Oh Garrett don't be shy, you know the type of man your father is don't you. " He bent down and stared right into Garrett's eyes. "He hurts you and your brother doesn't he? He's the reason your mother is gone isn't he? Why did he bring you here, Garrett!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Garrett screamed, tears streaming down his face.

"He brought you here to hurt you again didn't he-

"Don't listen to anything he's saying Garrett!" his father barked.

"Garrett, why would you listen to what he has to say?" he said as he began to untie Garrett from the tree. Once Garrett was free the man raised the rope in his hand, " Why would he tie you up? Is that what your mother would want?—

"Don't talk about my wife!" James yelled, struggling to break free.

"Would your mother let you stay with someone who would hurt you and your brother?"

Garrett slowly shook his head no as he locked his stare onto his father, paralyzed in shock, fear and confusion.

"Please don't do this!" James yelled as his breathing got heavier.

" Your father is a monster, Garrett"

Garrett snapped his attentions towards his father as he saw him crumble onto the ground. Two men restraining him as he began to wriggle in pain. He could hear a cracking noise as his father's breathing became heavier. Bewildered Garrett took a step back at what he saw next, fangs and hair grew out of his face, his eyes began to glow.

The caned man bent down and grabbed him, " Think about your mother, he killed her; think about the pain he has caused you and your brother."

The more he spoke the more angry Garrett became. HE was the one who took mom away from him. HE was the one who hurt him and Ashton. HE was the monster.

"So Garrett, do you think he deserves to live?"

"Garrett! Please!" James looked at his son with eyes full of sorrow.

Garrett met his gaze with a cold stare and slowly shook his head no.

"Kill him." the man stated.

One of the two men restraining him swiftly pulled out a silver tipped spear and stabbed him the heart before he could even get a word out.

**A/N: This isn't very well laid out and there are PLENTY of mistake believe me I know, but I was just hoping I could do something to keep me busy until June 29****th****. Anyway I thought the characters of Garrett and Violet weren't well explored which kind of bugged me cuz they were interesting. A comment would be nice but not necessary if no one wants to I guess. Now I'm just babbling so yea…. Bye.**


End file.
